Garden of Eden
by KawaiiHawaiiPizza
Summary: Alois is crazy over gay porn star Ciel. Let the craziness begin! College AU, OOC, AloisxCiel
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Just another series that i've started on, writing this on the way to school cause bus rides are boring.

Hope you'll enjoy it. Feedback are welcome :)

p.s. I drew a quick cover picture for this would draw a better one when i have more time!

* * *

"FUCK. My Ciel is dressed so slutty tonight! My personal bunny boy! That white furry ears in contrast to his dark hair and that bow tie around his neck like a present for me only! But WAIT there's more...he's wearing lace thongs under the fish net stockings and best part he's not wearing anything other than is gonna be the best night EVER!"

Alois is pratically screaming his lungs out as he describes Ciel's attire. Don't even ask why he did that, he's weird. His face 3 inches away from his macbook pro, eyes glued to the screen. Palm lazily pumping his rock hard erection. The boy Alois was ogling in the screen was none other than Ciel. He watch Ciel attentively as he dances around the screen in a provocative manner, seducing the audience behind their dull comuputer screens. He stops and sits cross legged on his bed that is cover in a lilac polka dot bedspread. He looks back at the webcam but a little lower this time, presumably checking the chat box before starting the show. Alois used his free hand to type ' _I'll be your Dadd_ y'. That phrase was a code to signal the start of the live stream. But from experience Alois notice it was more like a motivation for Ciel to continue. Seeing that majority of the chat displaying the code, Ciel smirks. In a enchanting voice he says,"Daddy". Alois loves it when he says that, it was like an acknowledgment for the Ciel obsessed teen.

Ciel's legs were spread wide, you could see his bunny tail butt plug sticking out from his ass. Grabbing it by the tail, he pulls it out while letting out soft whimper. Taking a bottle of lube from the floor he coats generous amount of it on his favourite dildo to replace the open twitching hole. He moan loudly as he inserts it slowly in him. At this point Alois was silent. Headphones volume were put to the maximum. Full attention on the moaning boy, jerking off to him. After feeling the half of the length in him he sits up to a kneeling position revealing his hard member sticking out from the lace thongs. He touches his hard member as the pre cum builts up at the tip, feeling fustrated and tight he pulls down the thongs and stockings this time his entire penis was out. Pumping his penis hard at the same time he thrusts the remaining length in him.

"Ahh! Daddy! Daddy!"

"I'm cumming Ciel! I fucking love you. Gonna cum.. Cum for me ciel!"

He came. So did Alois. Wiping the cum off his palm, Alois waited for Ciel to gain back his composure. He sits up properly and gets off his bed, he walks 2 steps closer to the webcam and did his signature flying kiss with a innocent smile.

"Thanks, Daddy."

With that Alois's weekly fapping session was over. He would always feel down after every session because he had to wait for another 7 more days before the next one. When he first debuted he would stream for twice or even thrice a week but that was one and a half years ago. He discover this gay porn website the week Ciel debuted, _Garden of Eden_.

* * *

 _One and a half years ago_

At first Alois just wanted to let loose from school work and have a quickie by watching some dude banging each other. As usual it was raw and disgusting they didn't even looked like they enjoyed the sex. Alois didn't even get hard from watching them, he decided to continue writing his essays without relieving himself.

"If it wasn't for that damn essay, i wouldn't be here jerking off miserably but actually fucking someone. _"_ He was sexually frustrated and pissed but if he doesn't complete the essay by next week he's gonna drop out from college, his parents would kill him if that happens. They didn't care Alois fooling around but they expect results. College degree is the minimum requirements from them but they know Alois could do much better if he puts his heart and soul in it.

Just as he was about to closed the tab, the browser changed and it was transfer to another website instead.

 _'Garden of Eden'_

It was in the font type Bickham Script pro, right in the middle of the midnight blue background decorated with white lilies around it. At the bottom of the logo there is the word ' _enter_ '. Alois was curious as how the hell a porn video became some classy ass website that looks like it was catalog for some expensive wine. Well, it doesn't hurt to enter right..? That was probably the best decision he had made in the entire 18 years of his life. Moving the cursor and double clicking it. The dark background fades slowly fades into white.

 _Welcome to the Garden of Eden_

 _Pick your poison of choice._

"Woahhh! That's one high class porn website and what poison?"

There were 2 large square pictures lined in a column there were more as he scroll downwards. He counted a total of 8 pictures including the ones at the top.A short description at the bottom of every picture. Stating their favorite toys, outfit and personality some had added their own personal note while others stick to the default.

"hm.. A catalog for gay porn stars, that's interesting."He was truly interested as it didn't felt like the usual boring fucks. And for a man like him who wears booty shorts cause he felt he was born to wear them had always felt more sexual attracted to the same gender.

Scrolling through some the pictures, there was one distint thing he noticed. EVERYONE IS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL. Most of them are on par with Alois in terms of looks and he's the hotest boy in school. Perfect blond hair that hardly needs any styling, icy blue eyes that seems so distant and that playful smirk to die for. He was a highness and everyone in school are his peasants. At the age of 15 he has been to several sex parties, by proving his dominance he tops everyone. From hunky rugby players to nerdy librarians making all of them weak on their knees as he skillfully thrusts his big dick in them. He would fuck anyone as long as it felt good for him, but things are going to change.

-scrolling down-

Name: Finnian

Favorite toys: who needs toys?!

Favorite outfit: xxx high school soccer uniform

Personality: outgoing, energetic

Finny's notes: I like outdoor sex with a group of people jerking off to me :3

His profile picture is really explicit, legs spread wide open on a park bench with cum leaking out and a bunch of guys whose faces were blurred out surrounding him.

"Woah..is it even legal to do that? Outdoor sex does sound fun. He has a pretty face but totally not my type. Yuck."

-scrolling down-

"Cute"

-scrolling down-

"Pretty"

-scrolling down-

"Meh"

-stops-

Alois stops at the last picture, he stares at it for a good 15 minutes. An angel. That was the first thing that came into his mind, he was different. Unlike the others who pose confidently with overly sexy outfit, he was reserved and his profile picture was simple. Pale silky smooth skin, hair in a shade of dark grey with a hint of midnightblue that frames his heart shaped face perfectly. He was wearing a half zipped white oversized hoodie with floppy bunny ears exposing his perky nipples and delicate body. His eyes stood out the most. A pair of innocent eyes in a the colour of deep blue while the right eye seems to be in lilac... _Natural peachy blush on his cheeks and totally kissable lips! Totally my type!"_ Alois squeal with delight as he unconsciously described Ciel's appearance out loud once again. He scrolls down frantically to reveal his description.

New!

Name: Ciel

Favorite toys: Dildo and egg vibrators

Favorite outfit: kitty ears

Personality: innocent, submissive

Ciel's notes: Will you be my daddy?

"Fuck yes."

At the corner under the description there's a blinking button ' _watch now'_. He scrolls back up and checks if the others have the same button. None except Ciel's. Double clicking on it, a one minute video with an offline chat box at the side. The angel was there wearing the same bunny hoodie pleasuring himself. Fondling his nipples and stroking his member.

"Nhmm..ahh.."

That moan when straight to Alois groin he didn't even need to touch it as it stiffens to every moan Ciel made. His body was truly beautiful and sexy, watching him slowly build up and climax in screen.

"Thanks, daddy."

Alois came in his shorts without touching it. He never had this feeling before, it was better than fucking any random dude or woman at a party. He need to see more, he wanted to lick his sweat and cum more than anything else and slam his large rod in his ass. Typing the rest of the essay out without any breaks he finish it within 2 hours. Tempted to check on website again, he opened it. Only to find out that you need to be a member to watch the videos. There's a lifetime membership fee but it's isn't cheap. The video from before was prerecorded, you need to sign in is to watch live streams have excess to their forums and auction where they sell items that the porn stars used. Well you could say it's a marketing strategy to entice customers to pay.

"It's only $300 for lifetime membership. Totally worth it, anything to see my angel again." Alois was serious. After discovering more fantastic stuff like the auction room he was the highest bidder for Ciel's bunny hoodie. That's where things started to snowball as he collected more items on the way. Currently he has a large box dedicated to Ciel. Everything in the box is neatly packed while his room is in a mess. Not including the well taken care of bunny hoodie which he sleeps with. Who would have known your highness, Alois is obsessed with Ciel. It was his little secret not even his closest friend knows about it.

* * *

 _Present_

*Sneeze*

"I wonder who's talking about me behind my back." He shivers slightly as he clean up and removes the furry ears throwing it on the floor. Grabbing a tissue to blow his nose, opening his drawers full of black hoodies and picks one to wear. He slowly climbs to bed while setting his alarm for tomorrow's lesson. "Sigh.. It's cold. How I wish to get back my bunny hoodie it was my favorite too." He mumbles as he slowly falls into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoho! I finally finished my studio project! And this chapter! It's gonna be holidays for me~ I'm traveling overseas with the extra time there I will try writing the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, it motivates me to continue writing! Enjoy :)

* * *

Ding dong..ding dong..

Ding dong..ding dong..

The campus bell rang as it was exactly at 12 noon.

 _"Isn't that Trancy? He's so cool..."_

 _"I dare you to get his number."_

Alois walks pass several students who were slowly making their way to the campus. Be it guy or girl, whispers could be heard as he walk by. Wearing his obey SnapBack with white button up shirt and a burgundy colored cardigan over it even though it's 30 degrees out there. Not forgetting his favorite black booty shorts that goes well with anything that he wore. And a pair with brown loafers, no knee high socks or boots he wanted to go for the 'I'm too lazy to dress up for school' look. His outfit was definitely on point but his appearance was a little bit off. Not many could tell that Alois is feeling extremely gloomy. Well, it's the usual aftermath of Ciel's streaming session. It's worse than having a long distance relationship, it was more like one sided love for someone forbidden where you couldn't tell them how you feel or even touch them.

"Sigh.."

He let out an audible sigh. The only thing on his mind is Ciel, thinking about his sexy bunny boy and... _ohh the way he dances, greedy hopping up and down dildo how i wish it was my dick in him instead_..' He thoughts were interrupted.

"Woah! Alright stop pushing meeee..WAHH!"

A plum hair color girl pops out from the side and falls flat on her face blocking the path Alois was walking. Whispers echoed the hallway and loud gasp were heard. Immediately a small circle of people group around Alois and the fallen girl. Everyone wanted anything and everything to do with Alois be it good or bad.

The girl wore huge circle glasses and a quirky patterned maxi dress that reach way pass her ankles. She stood up immediately dusting the dirty from dress. She raise her hand offering a handshake and said ecstatically "I'm Meyrin! My friend is interested in you, may I have your number? It's okay if you find me weird, everyone says that I'm weird. Omg! I sound like a creep. Wear do buy your clothes from? Anyways..umm.. Number please?"

' _BITCH GTFO I can't believe you just interrupted my lewd thoughts of Ciel_.' That is what he would say but he ain't a bastard at least not to woman in public.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush for my next class maybe some other time?" Alois winked as he walked pass her without looking back at her or even shaking her hands, it was a kind way to tell her to fuck off. The crowd disappeared within seconds, it was the third time this month that someone went up to ask Alois for his number.

 _"Beep"_

 _Alois Trancy 30 minutes late._

The screen of the card reader displayed as he taps his card on it. He rolls his eyes at it, he never understood why the card reader is placed inside the lecture theatre. Alois tiptoes as he looks the around the lecture theatre for any familiar faces. None. He walks to the last roll of chairs in the extreme left and took a seat one chair away from a boy wearing an oversized black hoodie and grey skinny jeans. At least that's what Alois thinks. He couldn't tell the gender as the hood was basically covering his/her face. Almost like a cat buried in a laundry basket filled with clothes.

"Why the fuck am I in school listening to this boring fuck of a lecturer explaining how business works when the best way is to start one myself."

Said Alois as he folds his arms and lean back to the semi cushion seat. Staring into space as students in the front type diligently on their laptops, taking key points while all Alois had was just a pen and a single piece of paper.

*sniff*

"I agree. He is boring."

A soft and muffled voice answered him.

Alois turned to the side and stared at the talking hoodie before turning to the front.

"I wouldn't be here if not for my fucking poor attendance."

"If I'm not wrong you're gonna fail this class anyways."

"WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Alois stood up instinctually and slammed the table. All eyes on him. The lecturer stopped, glared at him before clearing his throat and continue from where he stopped.

A soft giggled was heard, it came from the black hoodie boy. "Yes, I was joking. But you will fail if you continue skipping classes."

"Tsk..what do you know hooded person. Do you have a penis or vagina?" Alois straightened his clothes before taking a seat back on the cushion chair.

*sniff*

"Excuse me? I'm a dude and I have a name it's C *sniff* L." Ciel sniffed while trying to hold back a sneeze.

"C.L? What a strange name. Ahh.. I couldn't tell with you buried under the large hoodie and your voice sounds so muffled. Is that what's trending now? Wearing clothes that make yourself looks tiny." Alois rolled his eyes and continue doodling on his paper, he was bored and being here doesn't make things any better.

"I'm wearing a clinical mask cause of my cold. Plus what's wrong wearing hoodie? I like it and it keeps me warm."

"Whatever floats your boat."

The lecture went on and on, Alois was already dozing off slowly falling asleep.

" _Ngh..Ahh.. Alois..you're so big. There. There. Fuck me harder. Mm..n I love you. Be my daddy, my only one. Ahh...Al_ ois. Trancy. Wake up. The lecture is over, everyone left. Hello?! Earth to Trancy?"

"Ciel? I love you too."

Alois mumbled under his breath with his half lidded eyes, looking up meeting eye to eye with his beautiful angel, Ciel. Extending his arm and pulling him closer into his embrace. Breathing into his black hoodie he smells heavenly the scent is the same as the bunny hoodie and all the other items he bought from the auction but it was ten times stronger. Vanilla, caramel with a hint of jasmine and sweet orange. This is paradise. Wait.. _Black hoodie?!_

 _"Nghh.._ Please release me _._ You're squeezing too hard. _"_

Eyes shot right open, he loosen his grip so that Ciel could get away from his embrace.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me? How could I think that dude is my beautiful angel? But he smells so much like him.. Same cologne? Same shampoo? And his height and size, it fits perfectly in my arms totally what I would imagine Ciel to be. Fuck I'm going insane. Anyways I've got to apologize to him first.'_

"My bad. I just wanted to thank you for waking me up." Alois sticks out his tongue playful before smirking at him.

 _"_ Dude, I don't know what cool kids like you usually do as a form of gratitude but sniffing and hugging a stranger you barely know that's too much. Anyways I'll make a move first." Ciel grabs his grey tote bag and exits the lecture theatre.

Leaning back to the seat Alois laughed hysterically,"I'm obsessed..my beautiful angel. I'll do anything just to meet you."

 _'What's wrong with that guy. After having a closer look at him he is definitely better looking than an average person but he doesn't seem as bad as what the rumors said he was.. A sadistic bastard and a huge dick? Under those pretty booty shorts? I think he's more of a over friendly guy.'_ Ciel thought _. 'It would be better to stay way from Alois, he's trouble.'_

A light vibration was felt in the pocket of the black hoodie. Without checking the caller ID Ciel answered it.

"Hehehe~ how's my favorite little angel? Or should I say devil?" Ciel could recognize this voice from miles away. It is Undertaker, the boss of Garden of Eden. He was Ciel's senior in High School, a brain full of crazy money making ideas.

"Hello, Undertaker. What is it this time? Is it good or bad news?"

"Oh! you know me so well~ it's both this time. Good news is..your show rating are over the top~ I assure you have more than enough money to pay your rent."

"How about the bad news?"

"Finnian, he quit. He said that he found his true love. True love! Kekehehehe~"

"Pft! Again with the true love?! There's no way he would quit. It's probably another one of his crushes again, he would come crawling back soon. After all one isn't enough for him."

"Keke~ 3 weeks. It would only take 3 weeks for him to come crawling back. Till then please take over his show~~ And one last thing, send over your lace thongs. Unwashed. Apparently the same pervert wants it."

"The same pervert? It is Bootylicious?"

"Kekehehe~ yup! I'll be waiting for your parcel~ byeeee~"

' _UserID: Bootylicious. A valued customer and an avid viewer. I've seen his name appeared regularly when I stream. He has bought almost half of the clothes I wore during shows since the week I started. Even though all of it is sponsored by the Undertaker technically it's mine. And I've check the prices of the items being auction, it could easily pay my electrical bills! Well I couldn't complain much because thanks to their money I'm able to pay my bills. It sucks being poor.'_ Ciel sighed as he walk out of the campus. Towards the direction of his one room apartment that was a good 15 minutes walk away.

He tugged the hood of his hoodie downwards even more as he shivers slightly under it. Even though is warm outside Ciel is used to wearing a thick black hoodie. It was like a safety blanket for babies or more like a bolster that a kid couldn't sleep without it.

* * *

His apartment was simple and neat, no clutter or mess. Creamy white walls, light oak wood flooring, a pastel blue rug in the center room, a small two seater sofa at the corner. A black foldable table in front of the sofa, a cheap flat screen tv mounded to the wall about 3 steps away from the sofa. A lace curtain that separates the 'living room' with the makeshift 'bedroom' that is nicely fits a queen size bed, a drawer full of clothes and desk where his laptop sit. His kitchen is so small that it could only fit a sink, an oven, a fridge and a stove.

Ciel placed his bag on his bed before grabbing his towel and undies heading towards the bathroom. His bathroom walls was painted in a shade of baby blue with white marbled tiles. A porcelain bathtub with shower attached to it, a sink and a toilet bowl.

Ciel love soaking himself in bathtub with his favorite vanilla scented shower gel.

After plugging the bathtub, Ciel bent over and turning the tap clockwise allowing warm water to fill the tub. While waiting for the tub to be filled, Ciel slowly remove his hoodie and skinny jeans throwing it into the laundry basket near the sink. Placing his foot gently in the tub, he shivered at the touch of it. Steady lowering himself into the tub allowing more of the warm sensation to surround his body.

"Ahh..Perfect!"

He pumped exactly three times or his favorite shower gel in to his palm, rubbing his hands together as bubbles start to form. Gently spreading it all over his naked body washing all the dirt away. He closed his eyes leaning against the walls of the tub splashing the water on his pale white chest. After a long ten minutes, Ciel opened his eyes feeling a pressure building up in his nose.

"Ahh-choo!"

"ACHOO!"

"I should get out soon. The water has cooled and I should start streaming soon.. *sniff* 3 week. I've got to run his show for 3 weeks. Well twice the work, twice the money~ *sniff* anything to pay off the debt." He gets up from the tub, pulling the plug to the drain the water from the tub.

Grabbing his undies or should I say 'pantsu', turquoise with white stripes to be exact. It hugs his perky little butt really well showing off his curves, it didn't felt uncomfortable or weird. Ciel was pretty much used to it, to him it was like wearing a business suit to a meeting. Just that his meeting is a really lewd one, earning money just by jerking off in front of his laptop. Easy and quick cash. It's able to pay his bills and rent but sadly it still doesn't pay off his debt. Well, it wasn't really his debt it was his ex-lover's. He was young and foolish when he fell in love with him. They were so happy until Ciel's parents found out. They couldn't accept that he was gay and kick him out of the house at the age of 16. He move in with his lover but he found out that his lover was cheating on him, cheated his love and his money. Leaving behind an empty heart and a handful of debt. When Undertaker knew about his situation he introduce him to his website hoping that maybe it could help him.

 _"I've never love you in the first place._ " Those were the parting words his lover ever said to him. Leaving him alone in a dirty room smaller than his current apartment. Till now Ciel still remembers that sentence, he couldn't believe in true love it's all just lush.

Ciel exits the bathroom in only his undies after all he is living alone. Turning on his laptop, after half a minute the screen light up displaying his wallpaper. a baby snow bunny. He went over to the corner near his bed and open the bottom drawer, reveling he's 'suits'. He grabs a Japanese high school uniform, putting on the grey plaited skirt and buttoning the top. For the final touches, he ties a red ribbon around his white collared shirt.

Outfit, check. Webcam, ready. Chat box, online. After taking over Finnian's show for several occasions he knew his audience they either like mind breaking sex or submissive role play. You could already guess which one Ciel would be going for. Wearing his headset he then talks into the microphone, "Welcome to Finnian-senpai's stream! Ciel-chan is here for 3 weeks to help senpai take some notes~ Apparently Finnian-senpai has found another new love! He'll be gone for quite some time, so please take very good care of him when he comes back~" *wink*

 **GrabthatAss** :Ciel-chan! You're back!

 **420blazeit** :What..Finnian is negating his duty too much..

 **FinnianNo1Fan** :New love?! This is the third time in a year.

 **Bootylicious** :I'll be your Daddy.

 **Unpopo** :Kawaii little angel

A truck loads of comments flooded the chat box, some were asking where did Finnian went while the others were excited that it was Ciel. A mixture of audience, apparently some of Ciel's viewers tuned in to Finnian's stream just for him.

"News sure travels fast. But today I won't be your baby and you guys aren't my daddy..instead you'll be my Sensei~", he purred his lines seductively.

An overwhelming response from the viewers, seeing the lines in the chat box increase. Ciel wanted to do something special but he don't want strip down naked again because of his cold. If he does more of that he'll probably get down with a fever.

"Hmmm...Sensei, do you want to play truth or dare with me?" Ciel placed his index finger on the bottom of his cherry tinted lips tapping it lightly. Chat box were flooded with 'yes' in caps. At this moment Ciel was actually thinking that this game is a bad idea, it is difficult playing it virtually. He need someone to participate with him at least the viewers won't get bored but out of 700+ viewers how it he going to choose. He needs to act fast.

"Bootylicious Sensei! Could you kindly on your webcam? I don't want to feel like I'm the only one playing the game and it would be much more fun!"

His palms are sweaty, his eyes are glued to the screen. No headphones just the sound of Ciel's voice through the speakers. Alois just heard his poorly thought of username being called out.

"WHAT THE FUCK..OMG.

I can't believe Ciel just single me out. W-w-webcam?! Everyone would know how I look like..FUCK! What if someone from school saw this, they would think I'm weird as fuck. Not that I care but..they would think I some weak ass pussy who can't fuck hard! Well I CAN'T! After watching Ciel's stream, all of their asses can't even get me HARD! It felt good when I put it in but after that it was just a sloppy hole it's worse than using my hands!" He panicked.

After 5 seconds of proper thought, Alois position the cursor on the webcam button. His hands are shaking,"This might be the one and only chance I can talk to him..it's do or die..ANYTHING FOR CIELLLLL"

Just as he was about to click. Ciel's angelic voice was heard through the speakers.

"Bootylicious sensei? Pretty please...You can cover your face if you want~"

Alois's rushed to his wardrobe and open a box filled with his old Halloween costume he grabs a Japanese demon fox mask (kitsune) and wears it. He ran back to his laptop and clicked the webcam button.

The only reason why Ciel pick Bootylicious is because he remembered his name and he was curious who's that weirdo buying most of his items. A Black screen pops up at the side allowing, he was expecting to see a nude fat old man jerking off but it wasn't. It's a fox. A fox mask and a surprisingly well toned body in sweatpants.

"Uhh.. Truth or dare?" Ciel asked innocently.

"Dare." Whenever Alois plays truth or dare he would always choose dare because it more exciting that way. Not knowing what the other person will do to you that creates the excitement. But what he don't know is that Ciel is very creative at making crazy dares.

"Sensei~ I hope you have a banana around you.. Because I dare you to demonstrate your best blowjob technique on a banana!"

' _Fuck_ '

Slurp.. Slurp.. Lick..

Ciel could feel his member growing stiff. It's almost like he was receiving that blowjob, it's so sexy and hot. He stared wide eyed as Bootylicious licks the banana lewdly. His hand unconsciously slides down his skirt, flashing his adorable pantsu and his hard erection. Slowly stroking his penis as the same time Bootylicious deep throats the banana. He totally forgotten that the stream was still on as he continued touching him while the chat box went wild. Ciel staring with lush filled eyes as he stroke his member harder. He whines when Bootylicious-sensei stops.

"Hmm.. Enjoying the show Ciel-chan? You're a very naughty student. You shouldn't be jerking off to your Sensei." Alois smirks under the mask.

Ciel nods as he slows down his hands. Looking at back at the screen as the fox mask stares intensively at him.

"It's your turn Ciel-chan, truth or dare?" Alois didn't expect that his 'blowjob' had such an effect on him. Knowing that he was the one that cause Ciel to have such a wanton reaction, turn him on so much.

"D..dare.", Ciel panted.

"I dare you to pee in front of everyone in the stream."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pee?"

"Ya Ciel-chan. Pee."

The fox mask fix his glaze at him. Ciel can't read his expression all he felt wad a pair of piercing eyes staring at him. His member grew harder as more pre-cum leaks out.

 **B1tch** : _Pee?!_

 **FuckBiitches** : _he said pee LOL_

 **FinnianNo1Fan** : _OMG Pee play please!_

The chat is spammed with dirty comments. The viewers were doubled, it was more than Ciel's average views. They're all waiting for Ciel's response.

"Ehh..No way, Sensei~ You must be joking." Ciel makes his signature puppy face, looking up with his huge watery mismatch eyes while biting down on his lips. No one could resist his adorable puppy face. It was the face that made his landlord agreed to lower down his rent.

Alois smirk under the mask, it has awakened his sadistic nature. He loved the way Ciel acted cute during his previous streams but now he has control. He wants to make Ciel feel how it's like to be completely submissive him.

"I'm not joking. Do it." The tone of his voice was stern and firm. His eyes never left Ciel's, he was serious.

'Fuck. He has no intention of backing down. I misjudged him, after all he's that pervert who bought all my stuff. He wants me to PEE. I can't do that... For now let's just trick him.' Ciel thought as he acted quickly, stroking his member. Hopefully the fox masked man would be satisfied with a hand job.

Remembering the arousing display just now, Ciel began stroking his half hard penis. Pumping it right up. At this point Ciel didn't even care about the chat box nor the people watching in the stream, it was just him and Bootylicious.

He can't deny the fact that he's strangely attracted to the man even though he couldn't see his face. A strong aura around him like a moth drawn to a flame. Dangerous. Passionate. The way he looks at Ciel it's like a cunning beast playing with his food.

"Ohh..looks like someone had gotten hard instead. Now how are you gonna pee..?", Alois snickers under his mask.

"Nhmmm..s-sensei..don't look.." Ciel tries to control himself while Bootylicious-Sensei ogles his erected penis and harden nipples.

"Yes that look.. I can't wait to fuck you hard. Slam my huge dick in your tight little ass making you cum hard. While you're still sensitive, I'll continue fucking you hard until you cum again."

"Nghh..s-s-stop..c-cum-m.." Ciel stroke his penis more forcefully while his other hand fingers his hole imagining it was the fox masked man fucking him. Ciel spurts all over the webcam almost like he's showering the viewers with semen. He stood there for a minute feeling completely satisfied.

'Oh shit! The stream!' Ciel mouse over the chat box scrolling through, seems like no one noticed that Ciel wasn't like his usually self. He got to admit that he was more turned on than usual, he felt excited and extremely horny.

"Augh.. I don't feel well... Shit! My head..it hurts.." Placing a hand on his forehead. It felt warm and the symptoms are most likely a fever. Ciel flu has gotten worse, he was practically naked the entire streaming session. He got out of bed slowly dragging his feet as he walks to the bathroom having a quick shower before heading to school.

"I've got to pass up my essay during my afternoon class..I can endure this.", said Ciel as he wears his hoodie. Feeling the warmth all around him, he felt safe.

"You're awfully quiet today." Feeling a gentle poke on his shoulder.

"Ground control to Major Tom~" Seeing no response from the hooded boy, Alois position his pen near the boy's waist getting ready for another poke. And another one. Starting to feel a little annoyed, Alois frown. He was bored during lecture, going on and on about building a strong partnership with other companies and it seems like the lecturer has no intention of stopping.

"Damn it. C.L, wake up. Don't leave me behind and go to la la la land yourself." He patted Ciel's head. No response. Alois felt something's amiss. He grabs the Ciel's hands it was hot and his body was burning up.

"Shit! Dude, you're burning up! Fuck has he fainted?!"

Alois stood up he touched Ciel's burning forehead without lifting up his hoodie. He felt a slight twitch as a soft and weak voice replied Alois.

"Hmm.."

"Hey! I'm gonna bring you to the infirmary, hang on." Alois kneeled, his back facing the Ciel. Offering a piggyback ride.

"No... I can't. I need to hand in my essay after this."

"What essay? You're fucking dying here. Just grab on. You need proper medical treatment." Alois stared fiercely back at him. Feeling pressurized he slowly gave in. Ciel wrap his arms loosely around Alois's neck as he climbs on to his back.

Alois sprinted pass the hallways avoid groups of passerby. Many gasp at the unusual sight, Alois isn't the type that would willingly help someone. Ignoring all of them, they made it safely to the infirmary.

Mr. Tanaka _,_ the school's doctor _._ Greeted them at the doorway with a kind smile and quickly guide Alois to the bed. Laying Ciel on it before removing his sneakers.

"Here, let me take over." Said Mr. Tanaka as he appeared from the side.

Alois steps to the back and starts pacing up and down, distracting himself by looking at the cabinet filled with medicine but his eyes can't help it but to turn back once in a while to check on Ciel. Ensuring everything is fine before settling himself down at a nearby armchair and waits patiently.

"He's fine. He just took his medication, he's sleeping now." Mr Tanaka turned back and gave Alois a reassuring pat on the back.

Alois glance up, looking at Ciel sleeping soundly. 'How can he sleep wearing that huge ass hoodie..?"

Mr. Tanaka interrupted his thought, "He might be hungry when he wakes up, why don't you buy a bowl of soup for him?"

"Yeah I'll go get one." Alois walks towards the door, as he was about to leave he turns back.

"Mr. Tanaka, Erm.. Thanks.", he mumbled before exiting the infirmary.

Alois didn't know why he said that. He just felt it was right. But why did he help that hoodie boy? Was it pity? No, he just felt the need to help and care for him. Isn't it strange that they barely know each other? Yes, and for a person like Alois helping someone that he barely knew isn't in his dictionary. But then why go through so much trouble? Well, let's just say he doesn't know the answers to that yet.

He opened the door and a large crowd surrounded him. 'What the fuck. Where did these people come from?'

He glared at the crowd giving them the red flag. It's his highness orders, no one enters the infirmary. Everyone needs to follow it, after all his orders are absolute. Feeling the cold icy glare of his highness everyone back out, he isn't in the mood to play around.

Alois picked a tomato basil chicken soup, watching the lunch lady pouring it into a soup bowl and covering it with a lit. He grabbed Ciel's tote bag from the lecture theater, passing a pile of neatly stapled paper to the lecturer before leaving the class.

* * *

" _You sure came a lot. How I wish I was there to lick it all up."_

" _Sensei.._ "

Before Ciel could say anything else, the stream when dead. Alois click angrily on the refresh button but nothing works. Ciel has turn off the stream. But no worries for Alois, he recorded the entire session. So that he can jerk off to it multiple times. When he's about to check on the recording, an unfamiliar chime was heard.

 _You got a private message._

Curious at what the contents are, Alois opened it.

 _ **Ciel**_ _: Thanks sensei~ it was fun! Until next time :*_

 _'Ahh... My dear angel..'_

* * *

"Did he wake up?"

"Nope, he's asleep the entire time." Mr Tanaka answer him before heading into the back room.

"I'll just leave the soup here." Alois place the bowl of soup and bag on the side table. He approach Ciel, checking if he is resting well. His chest rise and fall with each intake of air, his breathing was calm. Alois took a step closer leaning down slightly to push the boy's hoodie up. Only to reveal his small nose and cherry stained lips. Alois admires his slightly parted lips, "Beautiful". He whispers, it was barely audible. Letting his fingertips feather Ciel's bottom lips. "So soft..", he groans.

A tingling feel was lingering around his pants it seems like his manhood has woken up. Alois removed his fingers from the hooded boy and licks it. "Ahh..It taste heavenly.." He sucks on his fingertips coating it with generous amount of saliva and drool before smearing it on Ciel's lips. His eyes darkens as he caresses Ciel's cheek, his head tilts towards Alois's hand and snuggles it. Alois usual smirk was replaced by a sadistic one. _more. More. MORE_.

Alois quickly snapped out of it. Grabbing a pen from his front pocket and write a note for Ciel on a piece of napkin.

 **Drink me~**

 **Btw your essay is with that shitty ass lecturer.**

 **Rest well :***

 **-Alois, the cool kid that sits beside you.**

'Damn it, what's wrong with me...I wanted to touch him more. _I wanted to fuck him_. He smells so much like Ciel and he feels exactly what I imagine. Why does he have such an effect on me? C.L, who are you?'

"Uhmmm.. Where am I?" Ciel stared at the unfamiliar ceiling which was painted with orange and golden rays from the setting sun. A light minty aroma surrounds him. He sits up, looking around the room. He eye upon the note and bowl of cold soup.

"You're in the school's infirmary." Mr Tanaka said as he removes his lab coat.

"Oh..sorry for creating so much trouble. But do you happen to know who brought me here?" Ciel said while pulling the hood of the hoodie downwards.

"You've forgotten? It was Alois! He carried you all the way from the lecture theatre to here, it cause a huge uproar. There were so many people gathered outside the room trying to have a peek of the special kid." He placed his neatly folded lab coat inside a staff locker. Ciel fix his glaze at the door.

"Are they gone?"

"Don't worry, everyone followed Alois when he left. Anyways, you're still rather weak. Do you want a ride back home?"

"Erm.. Sure, only if it's convenient for you." He smiles at Mr tanaka, Ciel was glad that he took the offer. His body needs more rest and walking will only tire him out more. Ciel licks his slightly chapped lips. 'Hmm.. Minty'

'Well, maybe he isn't as bad as what the rumors said.' Ciel thought as he stares a head on the road. Passing by the familiar street he guided Mr Tanaka to his house. He thanked him for the ride before watching car drive away.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Alois poke Ciel on the shoulder. "You were absent for 2 days, I was so bored during lectures." He continued poking him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." Ignoring the poke on his shoulder.

Seeing no reaction from the hooded boy, Alois stopped. He took his mahogany cross grain leather bag from Coach and pulled out a stack of notes.

"Here, I've written some important points from the lecture during the past few days. I thought you might need them." Alois hands it over to Ciel.

Ciel glance through the pages of handwritten notes, it includes mind maps and statistical data. "It's very detailed and neat. Are you sure you're Alois, the flamboyant cool kid? Or did you just copy it from someone else?"

"Hmm.. Check my handwriting to this." He writes down his number on the corner of the notes while smirking at Ciel. "You might need it next time." He winks at the hooded boy.

"Pft.. I get it. You wrote the notes. Thanks for everything." Ciel really meant it, being alone when he's sick isn't the best feeling in the world.

"That's it? All I get is a thanks? Come on, C.L at least treat me to lunch or something." Alois rolled his eyes playfully. A simple thanks was good enough for him.

'Yeah he's right. He did quite a lot for me. Notes, soup and he even carried me to the infirmary. But why does he keep calling me C.L? A cool nickname for me? Lol.' Ciel sighs as he thoughts.

"Alright, I just got my pay. A simple cafeteria lunch is the most I can afford."

"Yay! A lunch date!" Alois shouted out excitedly, the lecturer glared at him while the other students tweet about it.

"It's not a date! We are just..f-f-friends eating a simple lunch." Ciel explains to the class.

"So I've been upgraded from a stranger to a friend. Hehe! I like the sound of that~"

 _Random people chatting_

 _'Have you heard? Alois that is rarely interested in anyone has found a new target.'_

 _'Eww! That gloomy hoodie boy? Are you serious?'_

 _'He took the same module as me but I didn't even know he was there.'_

 _'Well they have been hang out for weeks now. And the new kid doesn't seem to be part of those crazy sex party.'_

 _'Hmm.. Friends without benefit?'_

"Where do you wanna eat today?"

"I packed lunch."

"What about me?" Alois's whines as he lay down under the shadow of a tree behind the campus.

"I have extras. You can share it with me." Ciel hands over his neatly pack lunch. It has rice, stir-fried chicken with vegetables, egg roll and some strawberries in another compartment.

Grabbing a strawberry from the box, Alois glaze direct towards Ciel. "C.L, don't you feel hot? It's about 30 degrees now and you're still wearing this hoodie."

"It keeps me safe and warm." Ciel grabs a spoonful of rice.

"Hmm...I can keep you safe and warm too." He hugs Ciel from the back and sniffed him. _Ahh..It smells the same._

Ever since Ciel had been friends with Alois, there was three distinct thing he had notice. Firstly, Alois is very demanding. Secondly, he is very possessive. Lastly, something that Ciel couldn't get use to is Alois is very touchy. He likes to touch Ciel whenever there is the chance. The first few times were very uncomfortable but after awhile he got more and more daring.

"Fine. Fine. I'll give you another strawberry. So will stop clinging on to me?"

"Only if you feed me~" Alois opens his mouth.

"You're such a pain." Ciel pops a strawberry into his mouth. As he moves away, Alois kiss his fingertips and removes his arms from Ciel. He blush at the sudden movement but returns back to his usual self and continues eating. 'What was that..'

"'I've been invited to a costume party this coming weekend and my friends are dying to meet you. Please.. Come along with me~"

"What? I'll go, under one condition. Only if you do well in the upcoming exams. And in case you have forgotten, it's the day after tomorrow." Ciel said confidently as he knows that Alois won't study for shit but that affects his grades. He needs to buck up if not he'll fail the class.

"Hehe~ Challenge accepted!" Alois is determined to bring Ciel to the party. A little exam won't stop him from getting what he wants.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Until next time :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, thank you very much for the reviews :)**

 **Just to clarify something, C.L is pronounced as see-L while Ciel is shieru in romaji (following the anime) or you can just pronounce it in another way you like. Hopefully it doesn't confuse you guys. I didn't really put much thought to it, so sorry T-T and thank you Hannah (Guest) for telling me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You've gotten an A- for the exam?!"

"Yup. I could have gotten an A+ if I wrote my name. Apparently the lecturer had a hard time finding out who this paper belongs to. He even made me go all the way from home to school just to write my name. Can you believe it?" Alois complains as he waves the papers loosely.

"Jeez.. You're such a silly! But it seems like my last minute tutoring did help you." Ciel rolls up his own paper and knocks Alois on his head. Pretending he fainted, Alois head falls softly onto Ciel's lap.

"Aww.. Aren't you a dear~ Says the guy that has gotten A+" Alois rolls his eyes playfully. "As promised, you're supposed to go to the costume party with me! What are you gonna wear? Sexy cat outfit? Slutty nurse? Seductive witch? Tell me C.L~ tell me~~"

"I don't know! After all the weird outfits you have a named, I have bad feeling about this... Maybe I shouldn't go. I'm not good with people."

"But you're good with me~" Alois place a kiss on top of Ciel's hand. A kiss turn to a nibble and sucking.

"Eh! What are doing!? Stop it Alois.." The pale skin is slowly stained by a flush of pink and red. It continued for a whole minute, Ciel strangled to free his hand but it was no use. Hitting Alois's chest with his right hand but he won't budge at all, only earning a giggle from Alois. The position is so awkward, he's using Ciel's lap as a pillow.

"Your skin is so soft..." His tongue licks further up.

"Nhm.. hmm.." Ciel bites the insides of his checks to prevent his moans from escaping his lips.

 _'more. More. MORE. Let me hear your sweet moans.'_

"Enough!" A stinging pain spread across Alois's cheek. Ciel manage to free his left hand. "Your jokes have gone too far! Stop it! Normal friends don't go around putting hickey on each other, I'm not your sex friends so don't think about it. I'll go to your damn party but until then I don't wanna see you."

Ciel storms away having no intention of coming back to their favorite meeting spot any time soon. Alois sighs as his eyelids flatters up and down, taking in the peaceful surroundings. Resting comfortably under the shade of a large Japanese maple tree, sunlight peeking through the leaves dyeing it in beautiful shades of red and orange. The stinging feeling on his cheek was still there, pulsing slowly.

"We'll see about that, Ciel."

* * *

"That crazy Alois! Grrr.. He has clearly cross the line. Hickey are a mark of love and possession, I know he's possessive but love?"

He stares at the flower petal size hickey on his hand. _Heart?_ It shapes like a heart but he might be imagining it. 'Maybe he likes me?' He shakes away the thought.

"Nah! No way! How can anyone like me when they didn't even see my face. And it's Alois! Alois Trancy! The hottest guy in school, there are plenty of people who would go crazy just to get fucked by him. I'm just a new toy to play with." Ciel mumbles to himself as he walks up a flight of stairs.

As he turn towards the direction of his apartment, a mysterious person was spotted sitting cross legged on the steps of his doorway. "Ciel!" That mysterious person was none other than Finnian! He ran across the corridor and hugged Ciel.

"I miss you so much! How are you? Come quickly and open the door!" Finnian releases Ciel from his warm embrace as he nudge him towards the door. After a few rattling of keys it was open. Finnian makes a sprint towards the sofa, "yawn~ I'm so tired..."

Surprise visits aren't Ciel's favorite but he was glad that his good friend was safe."So who is it this time? Bard number 5? Or is it number 6? Three spoonful of sugar for your tea?" Ciel said as he place a kettle on the stove.

"Boo~ wrong! It's the original one. Yes please." Finnian lays on the sofa, staring blankly at the ceiling while hugging a lace covered cushion.

Ciel storms out of the kitchen with a teaspoon in his hand. "what? WHAT?! Isn't he your first love since young? The one sided love that you always have? And you constantly seek for partners as a substitute for him, that Bard?!"

"Yeah, I got him. We spend 2 weeks fucking and 1 entirely on fighting."

"That sucks." He walks back into the kitchen and turn off the stove.

"The worse thing is his friend send a video of my stream to him. I tried explaining but he kicked me out immediately saying the most horrible things. Slut. Bitch. Pervert. Sicko. Not that I'm not use to it but because it was him... It hurts-s." Finnian breaks down into a horrible sob.

"There. There. Here, drink some lavender tea. It will calm you down."

After taking a sip of the tea, he flashes a fake smile at Ciel. Hoping he would buy it. "I'm fine. See! All better now!"

"No. You're not." Ciel hugs Finnian tightly. They were both broken in the inside and somewhat abandoned by their love ones. Keeping their hearts sealed in a Pandora box. Waiting for the right person to open it.

Once the crying stops, Finnian wipes his face with a tissue. "Enough of me. Now, let me have a good look at you!" He pushed the hood of the hoodie away. "Ahh.. Beautiful angel!"

"You look 100x better in real life than online! I can never understand why you're always hiding yourself under these large hoodies."

"I told you before. I don't like trouble and people always stare at me in strange manner. Plus it keeps me safe and warm." Ciel sits down beside Finnian and he slips on his tea.

"Oh silly! You can't just use a hoodie to replace a man. Yeah sure it can get warm but it lacks of physical touch." Finnian squeezed Ciel's hands as he says that. Leaning closer to the smaller boy, Finnian whispers in his ear. "Strange manner? They think that you're beautiful. Their all smitten by your looks especially your eyes."

He leans in and nibbles Ciel's ear lobe. "What-t are you doing?!" Ciel blush instantly as he use his hand to covers his ear.

"Undertaker didn't send me here for no reason. He wanted to raise the ratings by having two lonely boys comforting each other~ More rates equals more money and you're half way to there paying finish your debts. Don't worry we're just going have some really nice fun~ Are you in, Ciel?" Finnian said seductively whispering into his ear.

* * *

"S-stop..ahh~"

"No. No. You need to spread it wider for the viewers to see. Look you're able to take my favorite dildo in~"

"Don't move it... I'll cum-m-m."

Two almost naked boys are playing with each other on the fluffy soft bed. Both sharing their toys and teasing each other. "Wait! It's hot.. Ha.. Ha.. At least let me take off my hoodie." Ciel pulls his hoodie over his head, removing it smoothly as he throws it on the floor.

Flawless pale body and evenly tanned skin meets. Grinding their erection together while they share a steamy kiss. Ciel's hand reach down grabbing both harden members pumping it slowly as they moan into each other's mouths. Finnian gropes Ciel's ass feeling the dildo slipping out of Ciel's hole he replace it with his fingers. Scissoring his hole stretching it wider.

"Umfm..mm..ah" Ciel reluctantly removes himself from the passionate kiss as he tilts his head back letting Finnian attack his creamy white neck.

"Cumming.. Ahh Ciel!" He manges to slip one finger in the taller male's swollen bud. Mismatched eyes to turquoise. They stared hazily at each other before colliding into another steamy kiss, building up slowly before staining the sheets with milky cum.

"Thanks, daddy~" Finnian said as he licks Ciel's cheek while Ciel did his signature flying kiss.

"Found ya~" Alois paused the video recording at the exact moment Ciel brought his left hand on his lips. Admiring the heart shaped hickey that he gave to Ciel, "My beautiful angel... I'll see you very soon."

* * *

"Let's see where is the party held... It's only five blocks away from me."

"You're going to a party?! Who invited you?" Finnian yells from the bathroom.

Ciel slams opens the door,"Yeah I'm going, thats none of your business. It has been 2 days, when are you gonna go back home and stop crashing at my place? I hate sleep on the sofa while you sleep on my bed!"

Finnian slowly sits up from the tub filled with bubbles. "Well you could always sleep with me~" he winks at Ciel.

He shivers at Finnian's action. "How can I share it with someone that constantly kicks me out of my own bed! So tell me! Tell me, when are you leaving?"

"I'll leave after I help you prepare for the party~ what time do you need to be there?"

"It says here, around 7:30."

"Oh my! You have less than 30 minutes to prepare, give me a sec. I'll be done soon." Finnian stood up washing away the foam from his body while Ciel walks out of the bathroom.

"So what type of party is it?" Finnian asks cheerfully.

"A costume party."

"No worries! Finnian is here to save the day! I'll pick the cutest outfit for you, making you absolutely irresistible~" the taller male makes a dash to Ciel's secret stash of 'work' clothes.

"No no Finnian! I don't need your help, I'm just gonna wear this bunny onesie." Ciel pulls down the hood. The fluffy onesie is quite big on him, covering his curves and angelic face. "Bleh! This cute bunny face is covering your own. I don't like it!"

"You're not suppose to like it. Hurry up and pack, I'm going out soon."

"You can just leave the keys here~" Finnian replied playfully as he throws his clothes and toothbrush into his bag.

"Remember the last time you said that? You fucking lost my keys and I had to pay to get the locks replaced. I ate cheap packed lunches for a week!"

"I said I was sorry... In the end, I paid you back the money." Finnian push his belongings into the bag lifting it up without any troubles. The bunny onesie male stands silently at the doorway waiting for Finnian, "Alright I'm good, let's go!"

"You're such a pain, you know?" The fluffy bunny said as they reach the ground floor.

"But you're still my friend~" Finnian push back the hood, watery mismatched eyes stares back at him. He leans in and gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe." He pulled down the hood of the onesie covering his embarrassed face. Ciel gave a tight hug to Finnian and walks the opposite direction.

"All the best, my friend." Ciel whispers into the cool breeze.

Ciel had only been to parties once or twice and has seen it from movies, it can get really crazy. Normally beer cans are thrown about on the lawn with people sitting around outside either making out or just talking. The occasional drunk person vomiting at a nearby flowerbed. Loud thumping music where everyone is somewhere sitting, talking , dancing or kissing that's what ciel was expecting.

But just as he reached the third block, a fairly loud music was already playing. A group of party animals were wearing some crazy banana suit. As he reached the fourth block, beer cans, wine bottles, shattered glass were loosely thrown everywhere on the street. More groups of people are making their way towards the party.

'I don't like the this... But I made a promise to Alois. I'll just make a quick appearance and go.' Ciel thought as he walks cautiously to the designated place. Blending in to the surroundings, Ciel makes his way into the house. Extremely loud bass drop and everyone was raving to the beat. Inside was pack barely any room to move around freely. Girls wear skimpy clothes were targeted easily with guys grinding the nuts into their skimpy nurse skirts. Bare skin touching against one another creating pleasurable heat.

Ciel walks around the big house in search of Alois, a huge living room where most people are raving to the beat. Walking further into the house, the dinning area is being used as a drinking spot. All sorts of drinks were there. Wine. Beer. Hard liquor. You name it, they have it all there. Apparently there's a 'drinking contest' been held there, it was between two large guys. Bystander cheers as they took the last shot.

The next room were people chilling, mostly making out. Ciel walks pass that room really quickly. There were many other rooms but apparently they were all out of bounds. In need of fresh air, Ciel make his way out to the backyard. It was more peaceful out here and the people hang around were pretty sober, just talking and enjoy each other's company. Ciel grabs his phone from his pocket sending a quick text to Alois.

 **Ciel: I'm here. Where are you?**

-30 second later-

 **Alois: I'm otw, Sorry!**

Feeling a light pat on the head, Ciel broke out from a daze and turn to look who was the cause of the mysterious pat.

"That's one cute bunny." A tall figure shadows over him. All Ciel saw was scarlet eyes, they shine like rubies. The man was wearing a trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest.

'He looks like a butler, that's an interesting costume.' Ciel thought.

"I'm Sebastian. The host of this party.

"Oh, I'm Ciel."

They exchange greetings, Sebastian looks attractive even under the yellow dim light. Everything about him is really well kept and proper. He seems really out of place, standing out from the hectic party. Grabbing a chair from the side, he took a sit beside Ciel.

"So are you enjoying the party?"

"Honestly, not really." Ciel turn his gaze back to his phone, feeling rather awkward. _If only Alois was here..._

"You seem lost, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah... I'm waiting for Alois."

"Ohh! You're that hoodie boy everyone is talking about, how long has it been... 3 weeks? It's rare that Alois took the initiative to get to know someone. You must be quite special. Maybe he has finally found..." Without completing his sentence, Sebastian checks on his phone. Replying a text.

Ciel felt even more awkward than before. The man notices the silence and pops his phone back into his side pocket.

"Hey, loosen up! Let's go get you a drink."

Entering back into the house, the party is at it's peak. More people in crazy costume flooded the place. Everyone is raving to the beat, letting loose cause it's the weekends. Everyone naturally crowd around Sebastian as he guides Ciel to the drinking area, many called him senior and greeted him with hugs.

"Haha! I've graduated two years ago."

Sebastian excuses himself from the crowd and guides Ciel to the drinking area. The bottles were all half empty or barely any left. Sebastian went over to the counter and grab two wine glass. Ciel settle down at a chair, watching Sebastian work his magic. Mixing the alcohol together, an apricot colored cocktail was serve.

"Peach margarita." The scarlet eyed man said as he pushed the glass towards Ciel.

Looking at the contents in the wine glass suspiciously, "Thanks." _It should be fine, after all i was saw him mix the drink._ Taking his first sip, it has a lightfruity flavor and he took a second sip. "How is it?" Sebastian said with a smirk. "Another please..." the bunny onesie said. Half way into the second glass his vision starts to turn blurry, the bunny face meets the surface of the smooth black marble counter top.

 **Sebastian: All done. You owe me, big time -3-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

 **As usual, thanks for the reviews. I do read them :)**

 **I kinda got stuck writing this chapter...but hopefully you all would like it :/ Btw school's starting soon, so there might be less updates(maybe) T-T**

* * *

 _Hot... Hot..._

A cold hand snakes around his body. "...y-you okay?" Those are the words Ciel manage to hear. The voice sounds so muffled, all he heard was the loud bass playing in the background and muffled voices of the people in the party. His vision was so blurry he could only make out the shapes, suddenly he felt his body was being lifted. Feeling uncomfortable at the sudden loss of gravity he pushed the shadowed figure but it wouldn't move at all. The loud bass and noises were heard from a distance, his eyelids were heavy trying his hardest to keep it open. Through fruitless struggles he gave up, everything became dark.

 _Hot..._

"..I..take off...clothes.." The shadowed figure speaks.

Cool air strikes at Ciel warm and sensitive body, half lid eyes stares at the figure, as it looms over him. Trying to figure out who it was... _Red._ Red eyes. Ciel tries to move his body but it was limp, he tries to shout but nothing came out, his throat hurts. As if he swallowed fire, it was burning and dry.

" _Ha..ha..ha..ahn..ah"_ It was all he could hear, _am I making those panting sounds?_ Swift hands unbuttoning his onesie and touching his creamy white chest, slowly sliding his hand further down... _no no no disgusting_! _Don't touch me! Alois! Alois..help me! Help..me.._ His vision blurred and he blackout. Only hearing a familiar voice speak, "...that's enough..seb.."

 _Hot.. Alois.. Alois.._

"I'm here."

".. _ho_ t..I'm scared..where were you...uh..hurts..help..me..ahh" The drug's side effects were pretty strong. Ciel has slowly regain consciousness, his vision cleared up but his body still felt weak at least it was better than just now.

"I'm sorry, i was late...Where does it hurt?" Alois hand patted Ciel's head. The hood of the bunny onesie was pulled back, exposing Ciel's pained expression. Droplets of sweat rolls down from his forehead, his hair sticks on the sides of his face. Mismatched dilated eyes stares defenseless into the icy blue eyes, grasping the bedsheets as he tries to sit up.

"Alois.. Please...my onesie.. Take it off.. It's hot."

Unbuttoning the buttons, Alois slips the onesie off his shoulders. His milky white skin is slightly tinted with pink as sweat droplets rolls down his neck. Accidentally brushing Ciel's perky nipples, earning a moan from the smaller male.

"Ahhh...Alois touch me.. More.. ha..ha.."

 _Yes, beg for me._

"Where do you want me to touch?" A smirk form on Alois's lips. His glassy eyes stares intensely into Ciel's.

Ciel grabs Alois's hand slowly tracing it down from his swollen nipples to his harden member. Pulling off his wet white brief. His body reacts to Alois's direct touch, arcing his back towards the pleasurable cooling hands.

" _Nhmm_..here...touch me more here.." He said as he lets go of Alois's hand. With a smirk, Alois touches Ciel's erected member but he does it so gently. Slowly teasing the head following by fingers tracing down the length to the bass.

"ha..ha..harder..touch me...please.." Ciel moans as Alois teases the tip, thick pre-cum leaks out from his slit almost staining the pure white bedsheets. The pleasurable heat Ciel felt was unbearable as Alois tighten his grip. Stroking Ciel's member slowly, the younger male squirm under him, moaning loudly. After a few pumps, Ciel came. His cum shoot upwards staining his stomach, chest and the already messy onesie.

"Beautiful..." Alois said it out loud as he reach down to lick the cum off Ciel's nipple.

"Nmmm...delicious..." He mumbles as he continues fondling Ciel swollen red nipples. One hand was busy pinching and groping it while his mouth was sucking and nibbling, "Ahh! Hyahhh...nhmm... Ahh! Nhmm..no..ooh.. Not here..ahh!" Ciel scream in ecstasy as he came from playing with his nipples. Still feeling unsatisfied even though he came twice, Ciel wanted more. The hot and steamy feeling wouldn't go away.

Ciel flipped over so that his bottom is raised up in the air, grinding his butt towards Alois throbbing member. What's in between them was the fabric of Alois's booty shorts. Ciel spreads open his swollen bud and turns back to look at him with lust filled eyes, "Please.. Alois.. Here... Fuck me.."

Instead of using his big dick to fuck him, he slides his fingers in. Thrusting and teasing his warm and inviting entrance. "Not when you're under the influence of drugs."

"nhmm..not your fingers...please..ahh.." Ciel whimpers. With his hole spread wide open and Alois exploring his intimate areas, all Ciel could do was endure the unsatisfied feeling as he was brought to climax again and again. After a good 2 hours or so of pleading, caressing and climaxing, Ciel finally falls into a deep sleep. Torn away dirty bunny onesie on the floor, messy cum stained bedsheets and a beautiful sated boy sleeping in the middle of Alois's bed.

"I'll fuck you hard when you're sober." Alois whispers into Ciel's ear before placing a kiss on his cheek. The image of Ciel lying on his bed was good enough to make him come, cleaning up the mess and hiding the bunny hoodie. He doesn't want Ciel to know about his secret, at least not so soon.

It took silly Alois about a week to find out Ciel was C.L. It wasn't so hard it was more like he didn't want to jump into conclusions. Playing along as a needy friend, Alois falls more in love with Ciel everyday. Getting to know little stuffs about him, like his favourite food, how he likes his tea, or even how much he could tolerate Alois and his unreasonable demands. It wasn't just about being his type, knowing more about Ciel makes him fall harder.

* * *

Awaken by a sharp shot of pain in his head, Ciel groan as his thick long lashes flatters up and down slowly, mismatched eyes stares at the unfamiliar ceiling in a daze. Golden rays peek through the curtains, Ciel sits up from the bed, "where am i?

A room as big as his one room apartment but it was pretty messy, there were books, clothes shattered around the pearly white marbled floor. Feeling a slight tug on his waist, Ciel noticed he was wearing nothing but an loose t-shirt and that strange tug was made by Alois. Hugging Ciel by his waist, inhaling the sweet fragrance as he cuddles close to Ciel.

"Hmm...sweet~" Alois mumbled as he hugs Ciel tightly while his other hand roams around the smaller male's morning wood. Ciel blushed at the action and quickly pushed him away. "Jeez! So you were awake!"

"Aww~ that's no fun Ciel! Come here, let's cuddle~" he extends his arm about to grabbing Ciel's hand. Upon contact, he flinched away. A slight tingling feeling lingering on his skin he place his palm on spot where Alois touched. Ciel took a few steps back and avoiding eye contact, "Umm... Sorry.."

The blond let out a loud sigh as he falls back onto the messy bed. Using his hand to comb through his untidy bed head hair, his eyes closed enjoying the softness of the bed and Ciel's faint sweet scent.

"So you remembered everything?"

"...not really.. I can't remember how I got to your room..It was pretty fuzzy. But that man's touch was scary... He tried to.." Ciel don't like Sebastian's touch at all. He sat on the floor beside the bed with both hands wrap around his knees, cold sweat runs down his spine as he thought of what might happened if Alois didn't show up.

"Yeah, I stopped him and brought you here. But Ciel don't you remember how much fun we had last night?" His eyes closed as a devious smirk forms his face.

"..." Recalling the embarrassing moments that Ciel begged to be fucked, his ears turn beet red as he looks down at his toes. He can't denied that he didn't like it but it might have been the drug's fault. Refuse to admit, Ciel continued looking down.

"Hey...are you alright?" Alois asked as he sit up from the bed.

His creamy white skin turned slightly pinkish, Ciel pulls his legs closer to him desperately trying to hide the bulge under his loose t-shirt. _Who would have thought such a normal t-shirt would look so good on him, he looks absolutely adorable~ i still cant believe that he's in my bedroom! Aww... i really want to look at his face._

"I see~ you're so happy to see me." The taller male surprise Ciel by hugging him from the back and gave him a bear hug. Lifting Ciel and putting him on his lap. Sliding his hand down into his shirt, rubbing Ciel's perky nipples. Placing his body weight on Ciel trapping him in his arms as he struggles to break free. Alois touch was warm, he knows exactly where is sensitive spots are and slowly tease it. Ciel is weak under him, craving for physical touch he allowed Alois to roam freely. Lifting his head up and moaning in response. Watery deep blue and lilac eyes look at Alois with longing, his checks are in a pretty shade of coral pink, his kissable lips were parted as he pants flashing his small pearly white teeth and pink wet tongue. Alois took a second to enjoy the sight, taking a mental image before closing in and capture his lips.

Lips crashed together, tongue tangles as Alois deepens the kiss. Exploring each other's mouth, exchanging their saliva. _Sweet~ ahhhh his lips are so soft._ Alois bites down on Ciel's bottom lip, "nmmm..." Ciel moans into Alois's mouth.

"s...st...stop it Alois!" Ciel pushed Alois away with using all his strength. The kiss was overwhelming and loving, something that Ciel lacks and yearns for. The feeling of Alois's lips on his was perfect, it fits nicely like a jigsaw puzzle forming a beautiful picture. But dreamy love isn't something that Ciel is accustom to, not after what his previous lover did to him. _This is just a game to him..._

Alois licks his lips tasting Ciel's sweet liquid. The t-shirt was messed up, exposing a large poportion of Ciel's neck and shoulder. Using the chance, Alois nuzzles into Ciel's neck taking in more of his sweet scent. His pants grew tight, his erection standing proudly through the cloth as it poke Ciel's naked butt. Alois could not help but to grind his clothed erection on Ciel's perfectly shaped butt. Ciel shakes his head as he hides his moans, spreading his butt cheeks apart Alois slides his digits in him while his other hand jerks him off. Feeling it loosen quickly as it was well-played with yesterday, Alois unzips his shorts exposing his huge bonner.

"STOP! Don't touch me." Ciel warned as he place his arm on Alois's chest. Tears builds up in his mismatched eyes, "I had enough Alois, don't touch me. Don't touch me like that. I hate it...We're just normal friends! Stop treating me like your casual sex friends. You're crazy! I told you to stop but you didn't! You've cross the line this time. I really wished i never met you!"

* * *

The soft grass surrounding his petite body, it felt comfortable to be resting under their usual meeting spot but this time Alois wasn't there. In fact since that time, Alois has distant himself from Ciel. The time they spend together has decrease, no more lunch dates, conversations were shorten, everything was back to normal. But what is 'normal'? Ciel couldn't even remember what it was. School, study and streaming that's what he had been doing for the pass few days. Hearing a distant bell sound from the main campus, it was time for class. Walking listless back to the main campus walking pass many faceless people. Days like these he was glad he had his hoodie to cover from prying eyes. The rumors of Alois dumping his new toy spread like wild fire across the school, even though Ciel don't usually care about all these, he could help but to feel low-spirited.

 _How many days have it been...6 days? He doesn't even talk to me during lectures, he just sleeps until class ends. He doesn't even look at me...talk to me...or touch me..._ He turns to the side looking at the sleeping blond, he couldn't even see his face it's just a pile of blond mess on the table. _It's for the best.._.

"Alois, class has ended." Reaching down to pat the blond's head *SMACK* the sound echoed the half filled lecture hall. It was loud, many stopped their conversation and turn to look at the Alois and Ciel. Throbbing pain was what Ciel felt but it was the pain on his palm, it was his heart. The blond lift his head and glared at the hooded male for a split second before smiling at him. "Oh thanks! There was a fly at your hand but i killed it~" He couldn't say anything just nodding at Alois before excusing himself out of the hall, the blond just sat there and wave without turning to look at Ciel.

Words were stuck in his throat, it's suffocating him. _He hates me._ Salty tears rolls down his peachy coloured checks, no one knows. _Alone._ He's alone. No one knows he's crying under the hoodie.

Walking back to his usual spot hoping that Alois would be there to comfort him or tell him it was just a bad dream.

No one.

* * *

 _"I've got an interesting question to ask you._

 _"hmm..?"_

 _"Ne~ are you listening? Eh~ stop reading your book."_

 _"Yeah, i'm listening." Ciel place his book down and turn his attention to Alois._

 _"What if someone you really really love to a point of obsession appears right in front of you, what will you do?"_

 _"What is this a trick question?! Obsession? How am i suppose to know?"_

 _"No it's not, there's no right answers and I've answer it before. I'm just curious... So, what will you do?"_

 _"hmm...I'll probably not let him go?"_

 _"I don't intend to." Alois said with a smirk._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter, school and life is tough ;-;**

 **Anyways thanks for the reviews! IcekinPrincessHotaru and Hannah :v**

 **Enjoy! P.S. -IcekinPrincessHotaru it would be kinda awkward if your mum found out, hope this chapter doesn't let you down :l**

* * *

Ciel replays every little conversation he had with Alois in his head. Even though he seems uninterested and unresponsive, he remembers most of them, probably because all the questions Alois asked seems to be very strange.

 _What if someone you really really love to a point of obsession appears right in front of you, what will you do?_

Ciel was in awe when he heard that, that particular blond male he knew is a player, so there's no chance he would be obsessed with anyone. Thinking back, that was one of the weirdest question he ask. ' _Does the question refer to himself or..? Well, there's no point think about it now. And I don't think I can find out the answers anytime soon, he doesn't even want to talk to me. He hates me..'_ Ciel thought as he walks back home.

"Let's play, master~" Ciel said seductively as he licks his kitty tail. Coating it with saliva as he licks it, mewing so slightly. Using the wet tip to tickle his already hardened nipples. Circling, and stoking around it as the furry tip becomes wetter.

At the top of the tail was a string of anal beads. Grabbing a bottle of lube from the table, he coats generous amount of the slimy pink liquid on it. Making sure all of it is coated nicely he stands closer to the webcam, spreading his tight little bud wide open.

 **Unpopo : yummmm~ **

**Grabthatass : oh so slutty! **

**Trollooooo : nice little kitty ;) meow pls?**

Knowing that somewhere out there in the world there's someone jerking off to him makes Ciel so excited to the point that he leaks so much pre-cum but today is different from the rest. Something's missing this time... His mews where replaced by sad whimpers. Bitting down on his lower lips to stop his own sad cries. He felt abandon once again, was it because of the fact that Alois slapped his hand? Or the fact that Ciel can't be honest with his feelings? Whatever it was, the emptiness in his heart wouldn't go away.

Picking up the pace as he push the tail further inside the beads disappear into his butt. The last bead is in, he squirms as he tries to stand. His attire was cute, he had white cat ears on his loose styled hair, a baby pink choker with frilly lace around his delicate pale neck, a furry white tail in his perfectly shaped ass and lastly Alois' t-shirt that wears loosely on his petite body. He looks like a lost kitten with big adorable eyes wearing nothing but his owner's shirt.

Ciel wanted to make the stream more interactive by introducing free for all requests on days like this. Many join in the fun and made weird but interesting request, following the majority Ciel choose it. The viewers made him do silly stuff, like eat a tuna, meowing, saying nyan at every end of the sentence and play with 'cat' toys, making him temporary forget the emptiness in his heart.

"Time for the last request, nyan!" Ciel cheered as he lifts up both fisted hands in a playful cat pose. Looking through all the comments, most of it is a repetition of the previous request. "Nyaa~ seems like everyone was me to do the same thing! How boring!" He cross his arms, acting like a tsundere.

Taking a small peek, he saw a yellow name tag on the chat, it stood out from the rest which is either black or grey. Immediately he knew who that was, it's Bootylicious. That crazy pervert, Ciel shudders as he remembers about the truth or dare they did and the weird peeing dare that Ciel manage to avoid.

Feeling a little adventurous, Ciel singles him out having the need to get back at that pervert. He devise a plan on the spot, the main aim is to make him feel embarrass. It Ciel so mad knowing that someone out there is wasting their money on cheap second hand costume.

"Meow~ Bootylicious what are you gonna buy this time? Is it my kitty tail or the kitty ears? Ciel said as he pouts to the side, taking a sneak peek at the screen. ' _Hmm.. No response'_ he goes back to his original position _._

A few seconds later, the same yellow coloured name tag appeared at the chat box.

 **Bootylicious** **:** Where did you get that shirt?

"Haha! Now you wanna buy my shirt too?! No way! This shirt is precious! Mew off!"

 **Bootylicious** : That shirt isn't yours right? It's too big for you.

"What do you know about shirts? I bet you only wear sweats! Nyan!"

 **Bootylicious** : Your lover maybe?

"Umm...maybe its mine. Stop asking crazy question you pervert!" Ciel lies as his cheeks turn into beautiful shades of red. Looking down at his knotted fingers, his eyes wonders back to the screen. _Lover? Love? Me in love with Alois? But we're friends..so why am I wearing his shirt..? And this emptiness.._

His usual bright eyes are replaced by sadness, clenching his hands tightly into a fist until his nails were making indents on the inside of his soft palms. His vision was blurry as the tears in his eyes accumulated and overflowed as he blinks. There wasn't any explanation and he could not understand or more like Ciel doesn't want to.

Tears flow down his reddened cheeks, his eyes reflected nothing but misery. Allowing the emptiness in his heart to overwhelm him, the tears flowed constantly but there was one question in his mind. 'Am I in love with Alois...'

 **Dipo-sdfl: ** I only looked away for a sec and he's crying? o.o

 **SSssssS: ** OMG he made Ciel cry!

 **Bootylicious** **:** Are you okay?

The stream was bombarded with questions and hate comments towards Bootylicious but the person behind the screen didn't give a fuck about what others said to him. His eyes were glued to the crying boy, using both hands he squeezed his throbbing erection as thick white liquid forms at the tip stroking it harder. Pressing the screenshot button on the keyboard, capturing the angelic image of Ciel in his lonely state. His soft whimpers could be heard through speakers as he cries harder, grabbing the sleeves of the shirt and breathing into it, "Alo-i..." Before he could even complete the saying the screen turn black.

"ahhhh... My dear Ciel, just a little more."

* * *

"kekeke~ You seem off today so I stopped the stream, don't worry~"

"*sniff* t-thanks, undertaker." Ciel answered as he wipes the tears off his cheeks.

"hehe~ but until you settle your things, you're not allowed to stream! Not to fear, I'll still pay you-u-u~ You can thank me next time!"

The line went dead, tossing the kitty ears and tail aside on the floor. He collapsed on the bed and hugged his pillow. Darkness surround the room only faint moonlight was reflected on the ceiling, Ciel raise his left hand in the air as he stare at it, _maybe_ _I like him more than friends._ Placing a kiss on the top of his hand where Alois left his hickey before and smelling the familiar light minty scent from his shirt. It's so comforting, hugging his pillow tightly while his eyelids flatters slowly as he drifts into a deep slumber.

 _Tomorrow, I'll make up with him..._


End file.
